


Explored Sexuality And The Importance of Articles

by stabbymermaid



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Light Angst, Questioning, also there is a frog stuffed animal, asexual Annie edison, author projecting onto annie edison, light Violence, slight predetory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbymermaid/pseuds/stabbymermaid
Summary: After the STD fair and an unwanted advance from a stranger, Annie confronts her sexuality.Takes place a couple hours after The Politics of Human Sexuality (S1 Ep11)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Explored Sexuality And The Importance of Articles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I am on the asexual spectrum, and decided to write this because I head cannon Annie as ace too. This isn't my favorite fic I've written, but I had fun writing it! There is a quick part where a man starts to physically overpower her, so I wanted to offer a quick trigger warning.

When Annie walked home that night, she tried to keep her thoughts as far away from the STD fair as possible. It wasn’t just the condom disaster that had made her cringe, but rather the whole fair. She hadn’t wanted to see the sculpture in the Dean’s office much less say the word in front of Britta and Shirley. In truth, Annie had never felt comfortable around sex and had wondered why people were interested in it. She assumed that everyone around her was faking their attraction, either that or something was wrong with her. She didn’t like that option so she tried to repress it as much as she could. The problem with repressing, though, was that no matter how much she pushed away it always found a way to come back around. Now that she was eighteen, the startling realization that she was not like everyone else started to weigh heavier on her. Annie walked up to her building and took the shortcut through Dildopolis. She did her best to not look at the shelves.  
“Where you going, sweetheart?” A customer in the corner asked her, he flashed a smile at her as he shuffled his feet towards her. Annie backed up with a nervous smile and replied, “Just to my apartment.” Her voice squeaked and she wanted to run out of the store, but she knew that she had to get upstairs. “You want some company in that room of yours?” He was so close to her now that she was afraid to move, because he could easily reach out and grab her. Annie looked to the employee at the counter with pleading eyes, but he only looked away. She was caught and since it was the middle of the night, it didn’t look like anyone was coming to save her. In a rash decision, Annie brought her heel down on the man’s foot and pushed him away from her. The employee ran out from behind the counter and grabbed the man checking to make sure he was safe. Why hadn’t he done the same for Annie? Anger bubbled up inside of her as she ran up the stairs and unlocked her apartment.  
Would she get reported to the police? The worker didn’t yell at her, so maybe he would be honorable. Besides that, Dildopolis was breaking several health code violations. The owner probably wouldn’t be too happy to hear about police sniffing around. She double bolted her door and plopped down onto her bed. The floral bedding puffed up around her, as she clung onto one of her stuffed animals.  
She selected a purple frog, named Allie. Annie had gotten the frog when she was young, and had always liked it because it wasn’t quite right. Maybe that’s why she had named it so closely to her own name. It was the most like her. Or, maybe she had just been a nine-year-old who liked the name Allie. Annie didn’t want to get up to change into her pajamas. She didn’t want to move. Sure, things had worked out in the end at the fair, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t still upset. The man downstairs hadn’t helped either. Annie was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t how most adults lived. Maybe she could stay on campus? No, Greendale probably was more of a risk than her current neighborhood. Annie huffed and snuggled farther into her bed, this day was too much. A question nagged her mind, though. Why didn’t she feel the same way as everyone else about sex? Annie pulled out her phone and googled, “Lack of sexual attraction.” Several articles about asexuality popped up.  
She couldn’t be asexual, she was a hopeless romantic. She had crushes her whole life, it’s not like that would suddenly change in college. She had tried having sex before, but it didn’t feel right. She had tried talking about it with Shirley and their experiences sounded so different that Annie had started lying about what happened to her. She was obviously straight, it must just be some sort of medical condition. She bit her lip, and clicked the first article. As she was reading, Annie realized that everything they were describing sounded just like her. And then she read that asexual people could still have romantic love. That was her.  
She wanted to throw her phone, her parents would never accept her. She couldn’t be ‘ace’ as the article had said. In a rush of desperation for more knowledge, something to disprove her suspicions, she clicked on another article, then another, then another. They all said the same thing. She clicked off her phone around 2 AM, and relaxed her jaw. Annie laid in the darkness and stared at her unlit fairy lights. Maybe she was ace, some of the articles said that it was a spectrum. She would have to see where she fell on it, if at all. Annie didn’t want to tell her friends, but maybe she didn’t have to come out at all? What would they think if she did tell them? Britta would probably overplay her support, Troy and Abed most likely would be normal, but what would Jeff think? Shirley and Pierce would never support her. And even if they did outwardly, they would definitely not be supportive in their hearts.  
Annie rolled over and closed her eyes. Maybe she was asexual, it would explain a lot about her life. She was glad that she read those articles, though. At least there were other people like her out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, but totally not necessary.  
> Thanks again,  
> Stabbymermaid <3


End file.
